Игра в любовь
by Loploa
Summary: Перевод. Драко запутался в своих чувствах к Гарри. А сейчас Гарри уезжает…PG13, slash


**Название:** Игра в любовь  
**Автор: **BlancheMalfoy  
**Перевод:** Rhyssen(aka Loploa)  
**Бета:** Tanya Lupin   
**Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер / Драко Малфой**  
****Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр: **romance  
**Краткое содержание:** Драко запутался в своих чувствах к Гарри. А сейчас Гарри уезжает…**  
****Дисклаймер:** все права у Роулинг.  
**Разрешение** на перевод: имеется. 

**Игра в любовь**

So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train  
Well I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say good bye  
Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I

Phil Collins - Can't Stop Loving You

Так не должно было случиться. Он и предположить не мог, что будет испытывать чувства к своему врагу. Как он мог быть настолько глупым, чтобы позволить этому начаться? Это была слабость, а Малфой должен быть сильнее её. А он не был, и осознание этого только что пришло к нему. Он не был достаточно силён, и за это он ненавидит себя. Гарри Поттер, Золотой Мальчик, был его слабостью. Слабостью, которая была гораздо сильнее, чем желание остаться прежним.

Как он мог быть таким глупым? Драко думал, что держит ситуацию под контролем, но сейчас он понял, что никогда не контролировал ее. Все начиналось как игра, как глупая игра в любовь. Нет, не любовь! Никакой любви! Это было просто желание, примитивное желание к Мальчику – Который – Выжил. Не более чем страсть.

Правда? _Нет, глупец!_ Если бы это было только страстью, ты бы не скулил по Поттеру в темноте Астрономической башни… Ты бы не был таким потерянным, поскольку он вернул тебя с небес на землю, сказав, что все кончено.

Драко вздохнул. Этот вздох не был печальным, это был вздох смирения. Он знал, что ему надо сделать, чтобы вернуть Поттера. Вопрос в том, сможет ли он? Он не знал. Слизеринец был крайне смущен - он не хотел привязываться к Поттеру. Это было бы… омерзительно, _а ты уверен? _Он знал: это не будет омерзительным, это будет замечательным. Так. В своих мыслях, он, наконец, смирился с этим.

Поттер хотел компромисса. Хотел гулять с ним, держась за руки. Он собирался мучить Драко до тех пор, пока блондин не признает свою любовь к нему. Драко не любил его. Он не мог любить его. Несмотря на Вольдеморта, окончательно умершего, не смотря ни на что, быть с Великолепным Поттером было бы слишком рискованно. Сможет ли он с этим справиться?

Слабый ветерок пробрался сквозь оконную щель, и Драко задрожал от холода. Сквозняк не был единственной причиной, по которой он замерз. Холодна была его душа, а сердце сковано льдом. Гарри Поттер согрел его. Поттер показал ему, что его душа еще не умерла.

Однажды гриффиндорец затащил Драко в пустой коридор и сказал, что хочет его. Что хочет его уже давно и единственным препятствием является Вольдеморт, но как только с ним будет покончено... Он получит Малфоя. Так и вышло. Драко обнаружил, что он тоже хочет Гарри Поттера. Он, Малфой, хотел парня, и не просто обычного парня, а Мальчика – Который – Выжил.

Драко боялся этого странного и противоестественного чувства, но сдался ему. Их первый поцелуй все еще грел его разум и сердце. Он был мягким, немного влажным, Гарри медленно раздвинул его губы, слизеринец практически утонул в том наслаждении, которое принесло ему прикосновение губ Гарри. Они долго целовали друг друга, пробуя на вкус и наслаждаясь. Почему у Поттера был такой восхитительный рот, Драко не имел понятия.

Когда их языки встретились, Драко потерял контроль над своими желаниями и, в особенности, над своим телом. Он позволил Гарри прижать его к стене и выровнять их тела, чтобы возбуждение можно было почувствовать через брюки. Затем поцелуй углубился, и Драко понял, что он пропал.

Сначала он пытался отвергать это. Ему нужно было показать Поттеру, что его, Драко Малфоя, не так-то легко заполучить. В школе не было ни единой души, кто не знал бы этого. С ним никто не смел играть. Играть с ним означало играть с огнем. К сожалению, он обнаружил, что Поттер не был парнем, который легко сдается. Через некоторое время Драко сдался сам.

Он больше не отвергал Гарри Поттера. Он просто не мог это сделать.

Мальчик закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал. Гарри Поттер был болью и удовольствием одновременно.

Их первый раз был за границами реальности. Драко не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать это. Он никогда не думал, что секс может быть таким. После он почувствовал необходимость плакать, но он, конечно же, никогда этого не сделает. Поттер бы смеялся над ним до конца жизни. Драко просто сломался в его руках.

_Почему ты всегда делаешь это со мной? Почему ты заставляешь меня быть нежным? _

Сейчас Гарри Поттер хотел любви, которая не была частью их отношений. Они должны быть только чертовыми приятелями. Почему Поттер завел разговор на такую раздражающую тему? Любовь… Любовь была таким непостоянным чувством, самым непостоянным из всех. Страсть была легче. Со страстью он мог бы справиться. Но любовь… Драко ничего не знал о любви. Никогда не чувствовал ее.

Он посмотрел на светлые звезды. Несмотря на чистое небо, было чертовски холодно. Он снова задрожал.

Гарри… Никто не предполагал, что так получится. Никто.

_Почему… Почему все вышло именно так?_

У Гарри была цель. Ничто не встанет на их пути. Не сейчас. Они встретятся с предубеждениями некоторых людей. Волшебники были такими же гомофобами как и маглы, но близкие друзья должны принять их (они знают, что Гарри и Драко спят уже довольно долго, но им было все равно).

Проблема была в том, что Драко не знал, готов ли он сделать это. Он не готов признать, что влюбился в Гарри Поттера. Мальчик не знал, что такое любовь. Или знал?

Могла ли она быть тем, что заставляет мир обретать смысл, когда Гарри находится рядом?.. Могла ли любовь быть бабочками, порхающими в желудке, когда Гарри обхватывает запястья Драко своими сильными руками и держит так близко к своему телу, так близко к своему сердцу?..

_Поттер…_

Он никогда не звал его по имени. Всегда было так: Поттер - то, Поттер – сё. И Поттер бесился из-за этого. Он хотел, чтобы Драко звал его Гарри. Драко не знал, сможет ли он это сделать. Он всегда звал его Поттер - Гарри звучало так странно, так нереально.

Он обхватил голову руками.

Если он хочет вернуть Поттера, ему придется начать называть его Гарри. Хм…смешно. Гораздо проще было думать об имени Гарри, чем произнести его вслух перед ним. Гарри.… _Какое, все же, дурацкое имя…_

Гарри сказал, что уедет утром. На хогвартском поезде в Лондон. Это был его ультиматум Драко. Драко знал, что хотел его любовник. Он хотел, чтобы Драко остановил его. Ну и черт с ним. Малфой ненавидел, когда на него давили. Если Гарри его любит, ему надо знать об этом.

Внизу студенты устроили большую вечеринку в честь их последнего дня в Хогвартсе. Драко спрятался в Астрономической башне и жалел самого себя. Он укусил нижнюю губу и облизал её. Мальчик все еще мог чувствовать покалывание в ней после прощального поцелуя Поттера. Он чувствовал, что его глаза наполняются слезами, но знал, что они не закапают, потому как не смогут победить Драко Малфоя.

_Когда ты поймешь, чего хочешь, Малфой, ты можешь искать меня. Я буду ждать._

Гарри говорил эти слова, говорил это с такой надеждой в голосе, что сердце Драко разбилось на маленькие кусочки. Но он не заплакал. Он никогда не заплачет.  
Затем слизеринец почувствовал, что что-то бежит по его щеке. Неужели это слезы, которым он никогда не давал выхода? Это Поттер во всем виноват. Именно он заставил Драко испытывать все эти непостоянные чувства. Любовь, например. Черт бы его побрал. _Я люблю его. Я люблю чертова Гарри Поттера._

В ночном воздухе, доведенный до предела, Драко Малфой закричал.

Гарри Поттер был несчастен. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы официально сменить прозвище: вместо Мальчика – Который – Выжил ему следует называться Мальчик –Несчастная-Любовь-Инкорпорейтед. Гриффиндорец знал, что Драко не нравится, когда на него давят, но все равно настаивал. Почему? Он устал. Он чертовски устал потому, что Драко называет его Поттер, а не Гарри. После того ада, который он прошел, он хотел, чтобы его любили. Он не хотел просто хорошего секса. 

Драко всегда оставался для него загадкой. Гарри никогда не знал, как вести себя с ним. Иногда Драко чувствовал необходимость прикоснуться к нему, иногда нет. Гарри хотелось брать руку Драко и целовать её постоянно. Драко, похоже, не беспокоился о таких чувствах. За все время, что они были вместе, тот очень хорошо прятал все свои чувства. Гарри всегда боялся, что в один прекрасный день Драко просто устанет от всего и уйдет от него.

Он горько улыбнулся. Именно он разорвал отношения. Он уезжает из Хогвартса, он оставляет Драко, он оставит все. Ну, не все. Он будет продолжать общаться с Гермионой, Роном и иногда даже с Дамблдором. Что делать с Драко, гриффиндорец не знал. Он молился, чтобы Драко осознал свои чувства, пока еще не поздно. Он надеялся на это.

Какая-то часть гриффиндорца знала наверняка, что Драко его любит. В противном случае он не был бы с Гарри так долго.

А что если он действительно пустышка внутри, как сказал ему однажды Рон? Что если Драко не может чувствовать? Он не хотел даже думать об этом. Он очень сильно любил бесчувственного придурка. Он любил то, как он смотрит, как улыбается (хотя такое случается крайне редко), и то, что он говорит с Гарри так, словно он обычный человек, а не Мальчик – Который - Выжил или Мальчик – Который – Победил - Вольдеморта. Драко всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы поднять Гарри настроение. Он был умным, самым умным из тех, кого встречал Гарри. Но что больше всего Гарри любил в Драко, так это его меткие замечания.

Драко заставил его чувствовать себя живым.

_Я люблю его_, в этом-то вся проблема. А Драко не готов иметь дело с любовью.

- Не говори этого, Поттер, - он вспомнил ледяной голос Драко.

- Почему нет?

- Потому что это все разрушит.

Все уже было сломано.

- Тогда мы должны попрощаться. Я уезжаю, Малфой.

В первый раз он увидел страх в глазах любовника.

- Ты не можешь уехать, – уверенно сказал Драко.

- Посмотри на меня.

Гарри приблизился к Драко и поцеловал его в последний раз. Это был такой грустный поцелуй. Только губы, мягкое прикосновение. Гарри спрашивал себя, действительно ли это случилось. Этот поцелуй будет преследовать его вечно.

- Гарри.

Гарри обернулся и увидел в дверях Гермиону. Он улыбнулся.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? На вечеринке по тебе все соскучились, - сказала девушка.

- У меня сегодня нет настроения для вечеринки.

- Ох, Гарри, да брось ты! Ты уезжаешь раньше всех. Никто не поедет на самом первом поезде.

- Я знаю, именно поэтому я хочу отправиться на нем.

- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поговорить с ним? - спросила она.

- Мы уже говорили, Герм, и это не сработало. Ему плевать.

Она молча присела рядом. Напряженная тишина была нарушена вопросом Гарри.

- Драко был на вечеринке?

- Нет, его там не было. Я спрашивала некоторых Слизеринцев, но они не знают, где Малфой.

- Мне интересно, где он, - сказал он сам себе.

- Почему ты не возьмешь Карту Мародеров и не найдешь его?

- Нет. Все кончено. Больше нечего говорить.

Гермиона пробормотала что-то похожее на «ох уж эти упертые мальчишки».

- Что ж, если ты не будешь разговаривать с ним, тогда пошли на вечеринку, Гарри. Перестань ныть.

- Нет. Ты можешь идти. В любом случае, я хочу спать.

Гермиона вздохнула:

- Ты уверен? Хочешь, я останусь здесь?

- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты спустилась вниз и веселилась, не думая обо мне. Да, и не забудь сказать Рону, что к нему чувствуешь, - она скривилась, но он продолжил, - Я серьезно! Вы двое просто созданы друг для друга. Не позволяй своим страхам вставать у себя на пути. Он любит тебя, ты знаешь?

Её глаза засияли:

- Знаю, что любит. Он сказал мне это сегодня.

- Правда? Я так счастлив за вас!

- Малфой такой дурак, что позволяет тебе уехать, - она на мгновенье заключила его в объятья. – Если ты вдруг решишь прийти, мы будем ждать тебя на вечеринке, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул, и она ушла. Когда мальчик удостоверился, что остался один, он взял фотографию, на которой был он и Драко, выглядывающие из-под подушки. Гриффиндорец на снимке улыбался, Драко - нет, но что-то в его глазах говорило Гарри, что он счастлив быть с ним.

Гарри гладил серебряные волосы одной рукой и обнимал Драко другой. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе, все говорили им это. Но это уже больше не важно.

Завтра он уедет.

- Эй, ничтожество! Просыпайся!

Кто-то не слишком ласково пихнул его. Он открыл глаза и уставился на Уизли.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты вошел?

- У нас нет времени точить лясы, Малфой. Просто поднимайся и иди на станцию как можно быстрее.

Драко потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что происходит. Ради Мерлина, он только что проснулся, и разбудил его Уизли. У него была не самая удачная ночь, он заснул только в пять утра, а сейчас здесь был Уизли и говорил про какую-то станцию. Что за станция? Внезапно что-то щелкнуло у него в голове и мальчик все вспомнил. Гарри. Гарри уезжает. Гарри оставляет его.

- Он уже там? Сколько сейчас времени? - спросил Драко, выпрыгивая из кровати и надевая первое, что попадалось ему на глаза.

- Фу! Теперь меня годами будут мучить кошмары…- пробормотал Рон, корча мину. - Честно, Малфой, тебе обязательно спать голым?

- Заткнись, Уизел! Сколько сейчас?

- Почти восемь. Гарри уже на станции. Гермиона пытается отговорить его, но это бесполезно, поэтому тебе лучше быстро идти со мной.

Полностью одетый и проснувшийся, Драко стал колебаться: должен ли он идти. Внезапно его охватили сомнения. Может быть, Гарри не захочет больше его видеть. Может быть, он устал от него.

- Что? - спросил Рон. – Почему ты все еще здесь?

- Почему ты думаешь, что он хочет меня видеть?

- Только не надо мне этого дерьма, Малфой. Мы оба знаем, что Гарри с ума по тебе сходит.  
Драко вздрогнул.

- Почему ты помогаешь мне?

- Потому, что я хочу видеть Гарри счастливым, даже если его счастье – это ты. Брось, Малфой, ты же тоже его любишь. Почему ты по-прежнему отвергаешь это? Все знают, что ты и Гарри – пара, и никому до этого нет дела.

- Были…

- Что?

- Я сказал, что мы были парой.

- Поднимай свою задницу и иди! Иди или я применю чары!

Драко скрестил руки и уставился на Рона с неприятным выражением лица.

Рон вздохнул.

- Слушай, Драко, несмотря на то, что лично мне ты кажешься холодным ублюдком, для Гарри ты хороший. Я никогда не видел его счастливым после поражения Вольдеморта. Он был сломан, и ты помог ему собрать себя по кусочкам. Я не хочу снова видеть своего друга несчастным. Ты тоже его любишь. Ты знаешь, что это так. Он уезжает. Возможно, ты его больше никогда не увидишь. Об это ты подумал?

Конечно, он думал об этом. Он думал об этом всю ночь. Драко уставился на свои ноги, неуверенный в том, что ему надо делать. Он боялся. Игра в любовь была новой для него. Он никого не любил в своей жизни. Гарри был первым (и единственным), кто сломал ледяную стену Драко. Он пришел к выводу, что не сможет жить без Гарри, но ему было так страшно.

- Дерьмо! Уже восемь часов! Поезд уходит, - прокричал Рон. – Черт тебя подери, Малфой! Я не попрощался с ним.

Драко почувствовал, что кровь стынет в жилах. Осознание того, что произошло, обрушилось на него с силой летящего Бладжера. Гарри уехал. Гарри уехал от него.

- Нет! – он потряс головой и побежал.

Может быть, он сможет догнать поезд. Чертов поезд мог и задержаться на пару минут. Тяжело дыша, он остановился в Холле и уставился на сияющего Дамблдора, который загородил проход.

- Я очень извиняюсь, сэр. Но не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, уйти с дороги?

- Рад видеть вас, мистер Малфой. В какой-то момент я подумал, что вы не придете.

- Сэр, пожалуйста, - Драко уже начал терять терпение. – У меня мало времени!

- Я знаю. Именно поэтому я снял заклинание, которое не позволяет никому аппарировать на территорию. Вы знаете как аппарировать, не так ли? - Драко кивнул и Дамблдор продолжил. – Хорошо. Тогда чего вы ждете? Так у вас получится гораздо быстрее.  
Драко с удивлением уставился на директора.

- Спасибо, сэр, - и он испарился с места.

- Ах, молодость, - сказал Дамблдор, улыбаясь. – Я думаю, мне надо выпить чашечку лимонного холодного чая.

Драко аппарировал на станцию как раз в тот момент, когда поезд отъезжал. Он побежал за ним, зная, что это бесполезно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

- Нет! Гарри! Гарри, подожди! – кричал он, его голос тонул в шуме поезда.

Когда поезд исчез из вида, он упал на колени, восстанавливая дыхание. Никогда за всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Грудная клетка тяжело поднималась и опускалась, сердце почти выпрыгивало изо рта. Он хотел кричать, ударить или сломать что-нибудь. Ему нужно было что-нибудь сделать, иначе он сойдет с ума. Не осознавая этого, Драко начал кричать как маленький ребенок. Он потерял Гарри, и больше уже ничего не важно, даже его чертова гордость.

- Драко?

Он не обернулся. Не этот голос он хотел услышать.

- Драко, с тобой все в порядке? – осторожно спросила Гермиона.

Он только тряхнул головой. Они присела рядом с ним и дружески погладила его по спине.

- Ты пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с ним, – начала она.

- Да, – он всхлипнул, но не вытер слезы. – Я пришел сказать ему, что…

- Что?

- Он был прав. Придурок был прав. Я люблю его. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, СУКИН СЫН! ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ СЧАСТЛИВ? – кричал в направлении поезда, который был за мили отсюда.

- Хмм… - Гермиона подняла брови. – Ты знаешь, тебе следовало сказать это раньше.

- Да, он знает, что я ненавижу, когда на меня давят.

- Да, я знаю.

Драко задержал дыхание, когда услышал знакомый голос, но не смел обернуться.

- Видишь, Драко, тебе очень повезло, что я умею убеждать, – сказала Гермиона с озорной улыбкой. – Я уговаривала его в течение часа, но Гарри решил остаться в последнюю минуту. Пожалуйста, нет нужды благодарить меня. Я знаю, что я великолепна. Оставляю вас вдвоем.

Гермиона ушла, и Гарри подошел ближе к Драко. Его сердце билось так быстро, как никогда не билось. Он был удивлен, увидев Драко здесь, и ошеломлен, когда услышал его крик о том, что тот любит Гарри. Он остановился прямо позади него, и все слова куда-то исчезли. Гарри пытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не мог. И Драко сделал самую неожиданную вещь. Он поднялся с пола, взглянул на Гарри очень опасным взглядом и оттолкнул его прочь.

- Ты! Ты, гребанный манипулятор! – Драко схватил Гарри за воротник. – Я боялся, что больше не увижу тебя, я думал, что это Я разрушил все, и ты был здесь все это время? Я ревел! Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит! Представляешь? И это не первый раз, когда ты заставляешь меня плакать, – Драко отпустил его. – Ты, ты… наслаждался шоу, _Поттер_?

- Драко, я…

- Нет! Я не хочу ничего слышать. В действительности, я не хочу больше видеть тебя. Никогда. – Драко повернулся на месте.

- Ты сумасшедший, ты знаешь? Я не смотрел на тебя! Я заметил тебя только тогда, когда ты закричал, что любишь меня. Но если ты больше не хочешь видеть меня, все нормально. Теперь мне наплевать! У тебя с психикой проблемы, надеюсь, ты знаешь это.

- С психикой?

- Да.

- Думаю, что ты прав. Потому, что только больная психика может сделать это…

И он поцеловал Гарри, поцеловал так, что колени Гарри превратились в желе.

- Я люблю тебя, глупый придурок, – прошептал Драко в рот Гарри. – Не смей больше уходить от меня.

Гарри улыбнулся.

- Это ты придурок, Малфой, не я.

- Драко, зови меня Драко.

- А ты прекратишь называть меня Поттер?

- Да, Гарри. И я позволю тебе целовать мои руки и делать любые глупости, о которых попросишь.

- Хорошо.

Их губы соприкоснулись, их языки переплетались, и казалось, мир вокруг них исчез.

Гермиона вздохнула, и Рон, державший её за талию, чмокнул ее в щеку.

- Видишь? Все вышло хорошо, – прокомментировал он.

- Только потому, что я уговорила Гарри остаться.

- Конечно, милая.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

- Ты сомневаешься во мне, Уизли?

- Нет, конечно нет! Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

- В твоих интересах, чтобы это было правдой.

Гарри и Драко над чем-то рассмеялись и пригласили Рона и Гермиону присоединиться к ним.

Всё будет в порядке, думал Гарри, не зная, что Драко думает о том же. Они всегда будут любить друг друга, до самого конца. Почему бы и нет?


End file.
